The Perfect Family
by baby8love
Summary: GC & Catherine's family stuff - contains spoilers from ItB and LHB (Part 16 now up)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Not mine.

Spoilers: Inside The Box

Author's Note: Even though this is a G/C story at heart, a lot of the fic will be dealing with Catherine's father issue. If you're wondering why, it's simple, Catherine's my favourite character. I'm interested in finding out about her past, but before the show actually tells us anymore, I'll just have her deal with it in my fics. Most of the family stuff is from my imagination and is not based on any facts from the show. Just so that's clear.

**+++++**

**THE PERFECT FAMILY**

"Catherine? Is everything alright?" Grissom found Catherine sitting alone in the evidence room, staring blankly at her cell phone.

"You told me once that the evidence room was the quietest place in the lab. I wanted to see if you were right." She responded with her eyes still glued to her phone on the table.

"You left Nick alone on your case."

"He's a big boy."

"I'm not trying to pick a fight, Catherine." Grissom replied in exasperation to her sarcasm. "If you don't wanna tell me what's wrong, that's fine. But as your supervisor," He ignored the glare that prompted from her. "I deserve an explanation as to why you left in the middle of processing a crime scene without leaving any sort of reason or instructions to your fellow CSI."

"My sister called."

Grissom stayed silent, anticipating more of her explanation.

"My mother's sick."

Immediately, Grissom's heart sank and his anger dissipated. "Do you need to be with her?"

"The question is does she need me to be with her."

"Of course she needs you. You're her daughter."

"She's done fine without me all these years." She looked at him for a response. When he gave none, she inhaled deeply. "Do you think I should go?"

"I can't make the decision for you, Cath."

"Right."

"But anything else, you know you can come to me." He offered with a small smile.

"Yeah...thanks." She answered with a wry smile.

*TBC*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Not mine

Spoilers: Inside The Box

**+++++**

**THE PERFECT FAMILY**

**(Chapter 2)**

"You've decided." Grissom said when he found Catherine standing silently with head bowed in his doorway. "Come in." He urged. Once she took a seat, he got up to close the door to insure their privacy.

She waited until he was seated again before saying softly, "I'm going."

He simply nodded. "When?"

"My flight's tonight."

"What about Lindsey?"

"She's coming with me. If this takes longer than 2 weeks, then I'll decide what to do with her. But I haven't really thought so far ahead yet."

He nodded again. "You don't have to worry about work. We'll manage. And don't worry about how long you'll be away. I'll take care of all the paperwork and whoever needs to be talked to. You do what you have to do."

"Thanks." She looked away, trying desperately not to cry.

Grissom was taken slightly aback by the sight of Catherine on the verge of tears. It wasn't often he saw this side of her. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"I think asking you to come with me would be too much to ask for, wouldn't it?" She looked at him then chuckled through her tears, shaking her head. "I'm just kidding. I gotta get going. I still have to pack and contact Lindsey's school." She got up, sighing, "I guess I'll see you...whenever."

Grissom nodded one last time as he watched her exit the room and move down the hallway until he couldn't distinguish her from the crowd any longer. Without a moment of hesitation, he picked up the phone and dialed...

*TBC*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Not mine

Spoilers: Inside The Box****

+++++

**THE PERFECT FAMILY**

**(Chapter 3)**

"Mom?"

Catherine was looking out of the plane's window when her daughter's voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned to Lindsey in the seat beside her. "Yeah, baby?"

Lindsey scrunched up her nose and whined, "Mom, stop calling me that!"

Catherine let out a small chuckle. "My bad." Lindsey rolled her eyes at her mother's use of 'modern slang', which prompted another chuckle out of Catherine. "No matter what I call you, you'll always be my baby, Linds."

This seemed to get to Lindsey, who sighed in defeat and leaned back in her chair, "Fine."

"So what were you going to ask me?"

"When was the last time I saw Grandma?"

Catherine didn't need to think to know the answer. "Actually, you've never met her."

"Not even when I was a baby?"

"Nope." She offered no further explanation hoping her daughter would drop the issue.

Lindsey didn't. "Why not?"

"Because...she lives in Montana. I never had the time to...bring you there." Catherine explained unconvincingly.

"So I'm meeting her for the first time?"

And maybe the last. Catherine kept her thoughts to herself though, allowing her silence to signify the end of this conversation. If she herself couldn't deal with this, how could she possibly explain it to her daughter?

She went back to staring out the window, counting down each second to the moment when she would face the mother she thought she had lost so many years ago.

_*To be continued*_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Not mine

Spoilers: Inside The Box

**+++++**

**THE PERFECT FAMILY**

**(Chapter 4)**

Catherine's knock on the door was greeted, to her relief, by her sister. "Hey Cat." The usual cheery nature of her sister was replaced by one of solmenity. A hug later, they were joined at the door by a girl close to Lindsey's height.

"Hey Nina." Catherine smiled, patting the litle girl's head.

"Hi Aunt Cat!" Nina smiled, showing off a gap between two of her side teeth, and quickly took Lindsey's hand into her own, "C'mon Lindsey! I'll show you your room and then we'll go see the horses!"

"There's horses here?" Lindsey's excited voice faded as she and her cousin sped upstairs.

"Was it hard getting time off from work with such little notice?" Katie, Catherine's sister, asked as they brought the bags inside.

"No, it was ok." Catherine answered, not wanting to get into the fact that it was easy because Grissom had handled everything for her. Her eyes scanned the foyer. The place looked exactly like how she remembered it.

"She's in the guest room. She can't walk those stairs much anymore." Katie nodded at the stairs the girls had just ascended. "You wanna go see her now?" She asked cautiously, sensing Catherine's hesitation.

Taking a deep breath, Catherine nodded. "Better now than never." She followed her sister to the door just off the living room.

"You go on ahead. I'll get Lindsey. Mom's been really excited about meeting her." Katie gave her sister's hand a squeeze as reassurance and left her there in front of the door.

Catherine knew she couldn't think about this any longer. If she did, she would chicken out and just leave. So without another thought, she opened the door and to her surprise, instead of feeling the same anger she had been feeling for so many years now, all she felt was sadness. It was saddening to find her mother, a skeleton of what she used to be, sitting alone by the window in a rocking chair. Even with an entire room between them, she could see that her mother was not the full-figured, passionate woman she had left.

"Mom?" Her voice was small, even in the deafening silence of the room.

"Caitlyn, let Nina ride one of the horses today. It looks like such a warm day outside."

"Mom, I'm not Katie." Catherine made her way across the room but froze when her mother turned to look at her.

"Catherine?"

She had promised herself she wouldn't cry, especially not in front of her mother but Catherine had trouble holding back her tears when she heard her mother say her name. "Hi mom." She wasn't sure what else to say and was relieved when the door opened and in came Lindsey and Katie.

Lindsey looked, with a little fear, at her 'new' grandmother, then at her mother. "Mom?"

Catherine smoothed her hand down Lindsey's hair and whispered with a smile, "I'm ok, sweetie." Not able to hold back her tears any longer, she hurried out of the room.

Katie placed her hand on Lindsey's back and gently nudged her towards the old lady, who was now beginning to realize who the little girl was. "Lindsey? This is your grandma. Mom, this is Lindsey."

_*To be continued*_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: Not mine

Spoilers: Inside The Box

**+++++**

**THE PERFECT FAMILY**

**(Chapter 5)**

"Here." Katie found her sister looking out the kitchen window towards the stables. Handing her some tissue, she proceeded to make them some tea. "You're still angry at her."

"That shouldn't surprise you." Catherine blew her nose and cleared her throat.

"It's been so long, Cat."

"I just can't forget, Katie."

"She's your mother."

"She hasn't tried to be one for the past 20 years."

"You're just as stubborn as Dad." Not noticing her sister's back stiffening at the comment, Katie continued. "She's missed you, no matter what you think."

"Why did she never try to contact me then?"

"Why did you never try to contact her?"

"Katie..." Catherine placed her hand up gingerly to her forehead and closed her eyes, trying her best to will her headache away.

"Look, can you at least try to act like you want to be here? I know it might not seem like it but the doctor says she doesn't have much longer. But you know Mom, always the fighter." With a slightly sadder voice, Katie said quietly, "She's dying, Cat. She's just doing a damn good job of hiding it."

"I don't want her dead, if that's what you think."

Katie ignored her sister's bitter comment. "It means a lot to her having you and Lindsey here."

Knowing her sister was not the person she wanted to direct her anger at, Catherine sighed and nodded, "I know."

A silence enveloped the kitchen and the only sound coming from it was the screech from the kettle, informing the women that the water was ready for their tea. Just as Katie began to pour the water into the cups, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get that. You wanna finish these up?"

Catherine nodded, taking her sister's place at the counter, finishing preparing their cups of tea. A moment later, she heard footsteps approaching the kitchen doorway. "Katie, you still on that ridiculous diet or can I put cream into your tea again?"

"It is not a ridiculous diet and yes, I'm still on it, and let's not talk about it in front of your boyfriend."

Catherine whipped around and to her shock, found Katie standing with Grissom by her side, looking rather sheepish. "Grissom?" She sputtered in disbelief. All the questions in her head ceased when she remembered her sister's dig at her. "Katie, he's not my boyfriend." She realized how odd it was, correcting her sister on something so trivial when her mother was dying in the next room.

"Is she always this uptight?" Katie gave Grissom a 'can you believe her?' look and quickly excused herself from the scene, claiming the need to check on Lindsey, who was still in her grandmother's room.

Now alone with Grissom, Catherine found that she was just as speechless with him as she was with the others in the house. "I uh..." She paused. "I was just joking about you coming here."

"I know. I needed a vacation." He shrugged, as if his being here was nothing major.

"I...don't know what to say." She admitted.

"Say you won't be angry at me for being here." At her questioning look, he explained, "I know how much you don't like it when people do things you made clear you don't want them to do."

"I'm not mad at you." She shook her head. "I can't be mad at you because I can't say I don't want you here with me."

Putting down his bag, he made his way over to her and offered a rare hug. "Good, cuz I don't think Nick would be very happy if I showed up back at work tomorrow, taking away his chance to be Temporary Supervisor."

Settling gratefully into his embrace, Catherine laughed. "You finally let him take the reins, huh?"

"Yeah, I think he's ready."

A moment passed before she continued their conversation. "Thanks for coming, Gil."

"Thanks for inviting me." He paused. "Sort of."

They laughed, and for the first time in so long, Catherine felt truly comfortable in the house she once called 'home'.

_*To be continued*_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: Not mine

Spoilers: Inside The Box

**+++++**

**THE PERFECT FAMILY**

**(Chapter 6)**

"Hey, where's the boy..." Katie trailed off as she caught the warning glare from her sister and finished with a smile, "...guy friend?"

Catherine rolled her eyes but managed a smile. "Linds and Nina dragged him to the stables to show him the horses."

"Hmm."

"What?" Catherine looked at her sister suspiciously.

"Nothing." Katie shrugged, answering overdramatically.

"Katie."

"No, you obviously don't wanna talk about it so I'm not going to ask." The younger sister raised her hands in mock surrender.

Catherine laughed, enjoying this sisterly banter, having missed it for so long. "But you obviously wanna ask so why don't you just do it?"

"Ok...why aren't you dating that beautiful man out there?"

"Why should I be?"

"Well let's see: he came all the way from Vegas to be with you. If he didn't care, he wouldn't have dumped all his work and flown here. From what I remember, you said he's pretty much the number one workaholic in the world, right? And he actually took time off to be here. Aren't you the least bit touched by that?"

"Just because I'm grateful for him doesn't mean I should marry the man."

"Who said anything about marriage? Cat, you're not still in love with Eddie, are you?"

"No! No, of course not."

"Then?"

"Then what? Katie, it's not that simple."

"He's a single, hard-working, intelligent man who obviously cares about you very much. What is so complex about this?"

"Gee, are you sure you don't want him?"

"I don't go for my sister's men."

"He's not mine, Katie. If you want him, I can talk to him..."

"And break his heart? You are cold-blooded, sis."

"No, I'm just sane."

"Cat..."

"Katie, I came here to be with Mom."

"And what a good job you're doing of it." Katie said sarcastically.

Catherine raised her eyebrow. "And for a moment there, I thought we could actually be civilized."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cat. It's just that I missed out on being the annoying little sister to you for so many years. I'm just trying to make up for lost time."

Laughing, Catherine reached out and patted her sister's hand.  "Katie, despite what first impressions told you, I'm trying my best here. I do wanna be here for Mom and that's gonna take about all my strength. I just don't have the energy or desire to worry about anything else."

"Ok, so no more questioning you about your love life. But can I ask you something about Mom?"

"I'm not sure what I'd know that you wouldn't but alright."

"Why are you so angry at her? I mean, the last time I visited you in Vegas, I don't recall all this bitterness. You seemed like you had already gotten past what happened before. You told me yourself that having Lindsey made you realize how much it must've hurt Mom and Dad for you to run away. You sounded so understanding. So what triggered all this anger again? Did something happen?"

Catherine thought back to the night she spoke with Sam Braun. It was the night Greg gave her evidence that Sam was her biological father. It was also the night she pieced the puzzle together and realized Sam was a murderer. Ever since that night, she had been wondering how her mother could've kept something like this from her for so long. And the more she thought about it, the angrier she felt. But how could she tell her sister this? She hadn't even told her mother she knew. She wasn't sure she was ready to deal with this yet...

"Mom! Guess what? Uncle Grissom used to be a cowboy! Did you know that?" Lindsey burst into the kitchen from the back porch, running up to Catherine in excitement.

Grateful for the interruption, Catherine looked up at Grissom, who trailed behind the two girls and had just entered the house. "Cowboy?"

"Yeah! He had to be! Cuz he knows how to ride horses and he knows everything about horses!"

"That doesn't mean he's a cowboy, Linds."

But Catherine's comment fell on deaf ears. Lindsey was already racing out the kitchen behind Nina, who had suggested another game already.

"I've been trying to tell them that all afternoon." Grissom sighed tiredly. "It's like when they set their minds to something, no one can change their opinion."

Catherine and Katie laughed. "That sounds like our girls."

"Alright, time to start cooking dinner." Katie got up, rolling up her sleeves.

"I'll help." Catherine got up after her sister.

"Uh, no you won't." Katie shook her head. "We actually want an edible dinner."

Grissom laughed but stopped at Catherine's glare. "How about I help out?"

"No, no, you're a guest here. It's enough that you're here. Why don't you two go out to the living room and wait for dinner to be served?" Katie gave Catherine a smirk and nudged her out of the kitchen with Grissom.

_*To be continued*_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: Not mine

Spoilers: Inside The Box

**+++++**

**THE PERFECT FAMILY**

**(Chapter 7)**

"Your sister's very nice."

Catherine looked at Grissom with a surprised smile and waited until they were both seated in the living room before she spoke. "She thinks you're nice too."

Not noticing the lilt in her voice, he continued, "So how's your mother doing?"

"She's...fine." Before Grissom could respond, she shook her head. "No, I actually don't know if that's true."

"You haven't seen her yet?"

"I have."

"But?"

"But that's it. I've seen her. I haven't talked to her or anything." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Do you want to?"

"Talk to her? Yes." She paused. "I'm just afraid when I do, I might not be able to control what comes out of my mouth."

"Are you going to tell her that you know about Sam Braun?"

"I don't know. You know, before you and the girls came back, I considered telling Katie but I just couldn't bring myself to say it. It's ridiculous, I know. I mean, I've accepted it to be the truth but I can't bring myself to say it out loud."

"You're going to have to someday."

"I know."

"At the risk of sounding self-righteous, your mother deserves to know."

"She knows. She's known this entire time."

"I meant that she deserves to know that you know."

"Right. Like I deserved to know who my real father was. Except what should happen doesn't always necessarily happen, does it?"

Ignoring her bitterness, Grissom said calmly, "Have you considered the possibility that maybe by talking to her about it, you can finally let go of all this anger and bitterness?"

"What? And force myself to live in a happier world? No way." Catherine laughed cynically.

"Catherine, I didn't come here to push you to do something you're not ready to do but I think that you should at least open your eyes to new possibilities. It's possible for you to have a healthy relationship with your mother. You just have to be open to the idea. And the fact that you came to Montana is proof that you're not entirely closed off to it."

"I hope you didn't expect to change the way I feel by coming here cuz you, of all people, should know that that's impossible."

"I came here to help, Cath. But I can't if you don't let me."

_*To be continued*_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: Not mine

Spoilers: Inside The Box

**+++++**

**THE PERFECT FAMILY**

**(Chapter 8)**

Catherine entered her mother's room not without hesitation. She wasn't sure if it was possible to be as speechless as she was despite the vast amount of thoughts running through her mind at the moment.

"I thought you would've left by now." Her mother said upon seeing her.

"I'm sure that's what you want but I promised Katie I'd stay for a while so I guess I have to." Catherine regretted the harshness of her words but was unable to hold herself back.

"If it's that hard for you to stay, then why force yourself to do so? I wouldn't want you doing something you didn't want to do because of me."

"You know, when Katie called me, she told me I should get here as soon as possible. I guess I should take it as a good sign that you still have the energy to hate me so much."

"I don't hate you, Catherine." Her mother responded sincerely. "You know I don't."

"Do I?"

"You're my daughter, of course I don't hate you! I never have, despite what you may have thought."

Catherine, at a loss for words, said nothing.

"I know that you're still very angry at me for not letting you come home when you left. But I had my reasons, Catherine..."

Shaking her head, Catherine tried to keep a strong front. "Of course you did."

"Do you think it was easy for your father and I to do what we did?"

"I don't care, Mom! I don't care about how hard it was for you because it couldn't have been half as hard as it was for me! When I needed a home to come back to, it was gone! I was only 17, for God's sake! You never even tried to help me, to reach out to me." She stopped for a second, wiping away the tears that had begun to fall. "I understand why Dad would do something like that..."

"What?"

Catherine seemed almost as surprised as her mother of the words she had just said. "I..."

"What did you mean?" Her mother asked with a concerned voice.

Taking a deep breath, Catherine knew it was time to let everything out into the open. "I know about Sam Braun, Mom. I know that he's...my real father."

This time, it was her mother's turn to be speechless.

"And don't even try to deny it because I've had enough of your lies. I know that Sam's my real father and that the man who I thought was my father, was just a man who was either really righteous or just stupid enough to raise me."

"Don't you dare say that about your father!"

"Which one?" Catherine spit back in anger.

"Your father was a good man with a good heart. He raised you like his own, even when he didn't have to."

"Oh, that's good...that really makes it all better for me." Catherine laughed bitterly, getting up from her seat.

"Catherine, I never meant for you to find out this way."

"I know. You just never meant for me to find out, period." With that, Catherine exited the room, leaving behind yet another failed attempt at reconnecting with her mother.

_*To be continued*_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: Not mine

Spoilers: Inside The Box

**+++++**

**THE PERFECT FAMILY**

**(Chapter 9)**

"Your mother seems like a very nice lady."

Catherine rolled her eyes as she put the last of the dishes into the dishwasher. "You think everybody in my family's nice. I get it, Grissom."

Grissom was taken aback by her hostility but recovered quickly. "Well, I don't think everybody in your family's nice."

She looked at him with a glare when she realized he meant her. "Shut up, Gil, I'm not in the mood for your unique sense of humour."

"It seems like you're not in the mood for anything, really."

"If you're just going to stand there and psychoanalyze me, then I suggest you save your breath and get outta here before I hurt you."

"Threats of violence. And here I thought a vacation would do you well."

Again, his comment was met with a glare.

"I take it the talk with your mother before dinner didn't go well."

"And whose stupid idea was it?"

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked genuinely.

She threw the dish towel onto the counter and bowed her head, closing her eyes in exhaustion. "No, I'm sorry. You're not the one I'm angry at. I'm sorry." She repeated her apology with a sigh.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I have no right to give anybody any sort of advice when it comes to human relationships. I don't know your mother and I don't know the exact history you two share. I really have no qualification to help you." He paused. When she said nothing, he continued, "But I just don't want you to regret it when you have no other chance to work things out with her."

"You never know what you got 'til you lose it, right?"

"There's a reason that's a popular cliché."

"I don't want to be angry at my mother, Grissom. I just can't help it. Everytime I see her, everytime she says something, I'm reminded of how she left me out in the cold and of how she lied to me all these years about my father. She's never tried to be a mother to me and I guess I just don't want to give her a chance to be one to me in the future."

"No one can change the way you feel except you. You can't stop being angry until you're willing to stop being angry."

"But how? How do I talk to the woman who has denied me of any sort of family life for the past 20 years? Teach me, Gil, cuz I don't know what to do."

_*To be continued*_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: Not mine

Spoilers: Inside The Box

**+++++**

**THE PERFECT FAMILY**

**(Chapter 10)**

"I honestly wish there was a definitive answer to solve your problems but there isn't, Catherine. I can't tell you what to do cuz in the end, it's about you and your mother. Not me. Not your sister. Not anyone else."

Grissom's words replayed themselves over and over again in Catherine's mind as she settled in 'her chair' in the living room. It felt familiar, yet oddly uncomfortable for her to be sitting in the seat she used to always curl up in when she wanted time to think. The armchair had a side view out of the bay window looking out into the vast backyard. This was where she used to sit, watching the day turn into night, when she was a child. She hadn't sat in this chair for so long now...

"Lindsey asleep?"

Catherine answered her sister with a simple nod.

"Did you talk to her about Mom?"

Catherine shook her head.

Katie watched her older sister in silence for a moment before sighing, "I'm going to call it a night. I'll see you in the morning, Cat."

"I'm leaving."

Her sister's voice stopped her dead in her tracks. Katie turned around and looked at her sister again. "What?"

"I'm leaving. Tomorrow morning." Catherine finally raised her gaze to meet with Katie's. "I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry."

It was only now that Catherine was looking directly at her that Katie saw the tears running down her sister's face. "You didn't even try." She said, more disappointed than angry.

"I know." Catherine returned her attention to the window. "I just can't, Katie. I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

"Don't do this! Don't make me out to be the bad guy here!"

"Why not? Mom's not the one who's leaving."

"No, ok? No, I'm not going to fight with you. I've already lost Dad and Mom, I...I don't wanna lose you too."

"You haven't lost any of us, Cat. So stop throwing yourself a pity party like we're all dead or something."

"You don't understand..."

"Of course I don't! I'll never understand how you could hate our own mother the way that you do! I'll never understand it!"

"Katie, wake up! She's not the perfect mother that you think she is! She's lied to me and to you, for that matter, for our entire lives!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not your sister, Katie! Well not fully, anyway..."

"Cat, what the hell are you talking about?"

"The man who you call your father, the man who I've called my father for my entire life, is not actually my father. You remember Sam Braun?"

"How can I forget?"

"Well he's my father, ok?"

"That's ridiculous."

"Yeah well it's also the truth."

Katie stopped for a second and studied her sister with suspicious eyes. It didn't take long for her to realize Catherine was telling the truth. "How can this be? When did you find out?"

"Recently. Remember when Sam was arrested? I found out then."

"And you never told me?"

"I've barely been able to accept it myself, Katie."

"And you're saying that Mom's lied to us all this time?"

"Well she definitely never told us the truth, did she?"

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"No, but she doesn't need to anymore."

Both Catherine and Katie turned their heads towards the doorway separating the living room from the hallway. There stood their mother, looking stronger than she realistically was.

_*To be continued*_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers: Not mine

Spoilers: Inside The Box

**+++++**

**THE PERFECT FAMILY**

**(Chapter 11)**

"Mom, what are you doing? You shouldn't be walking on your own." Katie quickly rushed to her mother's side, taking hold of her arm.

"So, you know." The old lady walked into the living room with Katie's help.

"No thanks to you." Catherine didn't care how disrespectful she sounded. All the anger she thought had disappeared upon seeing how sick her mother was, had just returned with avengance.

"Why are you here if you hate me so much?"

Catherine wasn't sure how to answer so she didn't.

"Catherine, I'm...I'm sorry."

Of all the things she had imagined her mother saying to her, she had never once expected an apology. The existence of one surprised Catherine. She shook her head, looking away. "It's ok."

"No, it's not. You're still angry and you have every right to be, but I hope that you'll listen to what I have to say before you leave."

She was afraid to look at her mother, afraid that her anger would disappear again, this time for good. But Catherine took a deep breath and looked up at her mother, "I don't want your excuses..."

"I didn't want you to know your father as a man who was never there for you. I never wanted you to know your father as a man who would rather work than be with his family. I never told you because I knew that Sam Braun would've never been the father you deserved." Her mother had tears in her eyes as she explained herself. "Now, call that an excuse, call it whatever you'd like but it is the honest truth. I thought I was doing what was best for you. I guess I was a wrong."

"Sam Braun might've not been the ideal father but the man you got to replace him in my life wasn't any better."

"Don't say that, Cat. Dad was a great man." Katie said defensively.

"Maybe to you. Maybe to you, he was the perfect father. But to me?" Catherine shook her head. "He never treated me like I was his."

"Of course he did, Catherine. He tried his damndest to be your father, and you know it!"

"How can you say that, Mom? He kicked me out of my own home!"

"So did I but that doesn't mean we loved you any less. It broke his heart, just as much as it did mine, to see you leave."

"So why didn't you let me come home?"

"Because we knew that if you came home, it would only be a matter of time before you left us again. And it hurt us too much to let you go. We didn't want to have to do it again."

"That's so selfish."

"I know and I admit that it wasn't our best decision but I can assure you, it wasn't our easiest either."

"I was all alone, Mom. I had no one, nothing, in Vegas."

"But you did alright."

"Yeah, I did." Catherine replied bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Catherine. I know nothing I say can make up for what you went through but I just hope that you can find a way to forgive me. If not me, then at least your father."

"Which one?"

"Cat! Stop being so stubborn!" Katie said scoldingly.

"When he left us, he wanted nothing more than to see you one last time cuz he wanted desperately for you to know how sorry he was that one decision he made cost him his daughter. And biologically or not, he loved you like his own."

Catherine wanted to believe the words her mother was saying but she was finding it difficult to let go of all her anger. "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you that I forgive you and Dad for everything? Cuz I can't." She looked at her sister than at her mother again before shrugging and whispering, "Not right away, anyway."

"That's a start." Her mother nodded with a genuine smile. "Well that and I want you to say you'll stay. If not for me, than for that darling angel of yours. I know how much she enjoys spending time with her cousin."

"And I'm sure she'd like to get to know her grandmother more." Katie quickly added.

Catherine knew this was true. Before she had tucked Lindsey into bed, the little girl had confessed her desire to spend more time here because she wanted to know her grandmother more. With slight hesitation, she nodded, "Ok. I'll stay a little longer."

_*To be continued*_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers: Not mine

Spoilers: Lady Heather's Box, Inside The Box (what is with this show and the word BOX?)

**+++++**

**THE PERFECT FAMILY**

**(Chapter 12)**

"Good morning."

"Hmm. Indeed." Grissom answered with a surprised smirk. At Catherine's raise of an eyebrow, he explained, "The last time we spoke, I had the impression you were ready to leave. By the look on your face, I can see that's changed."

"I wonder sometimes..."

"About?"

"Why you became a CSI and not a psychologist."

"Being a CSI entails the ability to read people so I suppose we both have a little psychologist in us."

"Why are you so happy today? It's really too early for anyone to be as happy as you are."

"I'm happy because all that tension in this house is now gone."

Catherine frowned and shook her head. "This sounds oddly like an episode of 'Touched By An Angel'."

"Of what?"

Laughing, she shook her head again. "Never mind."

"So Lindsey will be happy to hear that you're staying a little longer."

"Yeah..." Catherine peeked out the window into the backyyard where Lindsey was already hard at play with her cousin.

"It's been a while since I've seen her this happy."

"It's been a while since you've seen her." She looked at him pointedly before turning back towards the window.

"I didn't think you'd bring that up."

"I shouldn't have. It's not a big deal."

"It is if you can bring it up and then pretend like it's not a big deal."

"Grissom, it's nothing. Your job as supervisor takes up a lot of your time. I understand. So does Lindsey."

"Ah...so both you and Lindsey are angry with me."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to." He paused. "I knew things were bad when you wouldn't talk to me about Eddie."

She looked at him with a puzzled look. "When?"

"When he passed away. I asked you if you were alright, if there was anything I could do and...you brushed me aside."

"I wasn't thinking straight."

"No, I think you were thinking very straight."

"Look, it's really not a big deal, ok? I'm not angry. I'm sure Lindsey isn't either."

"I should've been around more." He ignored her attempts at ending this conversation. "I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise."

Catherine froze, her eyes still glued to the children outside. "It's ok." She answered softly.

"No, it's not. When you broke things off with Eddie, I promised you I would be there for you and Lindsey. I haven't kept my promise and I'm truly sorry for it."

"I can't believe you remembered..." She laughed in disbelief.

"Of course I remember. It might not seem like it but I remember every promise I've made to you."

Catherine snapped out of her daze and looked at him. Before she could figure out what he had meant, her sister walked into the kitchen. "Hey, wow, everyone's up bright and...ear...ly." Katie looked from one to another. "I should go check on the girls..."

"No." Grissom stood up, folding up the newspaper he had been holding in his hands. "I'll go check on them." At the women's questioning looks, he shrugged, "I told them I'd teach them more about horses."

Katie waited until Grissom was out the door before sitting down in his vacated seat. "I screwed up, didn't I? Dammit, I have just about the worst timing in this entire world."

"What are you talking about, Katie?" Catherine sighed, trying desperately to hide her disappointment.

"You two looked like you were on the verge of some major breakthrough when I walked in."

"We weren't."

"Right. Is that why you looked like you were ready to jump his bones?"

"Katie!"

The younger sister laughed, patting Catherine's hand. "It's ok, Cat. If I wasn't happily married to a beautiful man of my own, I'd want to jump Gil's bones too."

Catherine shook her head and laughed along, not knowing what else to say. Was it that obvious how she felt about Grissom? If so, how did Grissom feel? 

_*To be continued*_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers: Not mine

Spoilers: A little of Lady Heather's Box.

**+++++**

**THE PERFECT FAMILY**

**(Chapter 13)**

"Hi Mom! I haven't seen you all day!" Lindsey ran into the living room and into Catherine's awaiting arms, forgetting all rules held by pre-adolescents.

"That's because you've been too busy having fun to see your own mom." Catherine chuckled, holding her daughter close.

"Aw Mom! I see you everyday! I don't get to see Nina or the horses everyday." Lindsey pulled away just enough to show Catherine the look of seriousness on her face.

"I was just kidding, sweetie. I want you to spend time with Nina."

"What about Grandma?"

"What *about* Grandma?"

"Do you want me to spend time with her?"

"Of course I do! She's your family."

"You ran out of the room when I met her, remember? Mom, if you don't want me to spend time with her, I won't."

"Baby, I definitely want you to spend time with her. She's your grandmother. You should get to know her."

"Ok." Lindsey nodded, though not entirely convinced. "Do you want me to stay here a while with you?"

"No, you go have fun. I heard Uncle Grissom's been teaching you girls about horses."

"Yeah! And Nina and I are gonna make him actually ride one today. Can you believe he's only been talking about horses? We've never actually seen him ride one."

Catherine shook her head with a laugh as the little girl disappeared out the door.

"She's your family too, you know?"

"God! Do you always sneak up on people like that?"

Katie settled on the couch across from Catherine's armchair. "Yes, yes I do. I also eavesdrop and give unwanted advice."

"Hmm...don't I know it."

"So was your whole 'I'll try to work things out with Mom' thing for real or just an act?"

"It wasn't an act."

"Then why are you telling Linds that Mom's her family like she isn't yours?"

"That wasn't what I meant! You really need to stop listening in on my conversations and pretending to know what I mean."

"Point taken. So when exactly do you begin trying to work things out with Mom, cuz the last time I checked, sitting a room apart doesn't really help."

"It won't happen in a day, Katie."

"Right, but it won't happen at all if you don't get started."

"God! Now I know why I left!" At Katie's look of disdain, Catherine rolled her eyes. "It was a joke."

"You were never really that funny."

"Ouch."

"The truth hurts, sis."

"You're preaching to the choir, buttmunch."

"Wow, it's been a while since I've heard that one." Katie smiled. "I've kinda missed it."

"Yeah? Well I'll make sure to call you that from now on."

"Alright, all jokes aside, when are you going to tell Gil how you feel?"

"When did you get on a first-names basis with him anyway?"

"Ah...avoidance of the question. Usually means you have something to hide."

"You know, this increasing interest in him is really becoming a problem. Maybe I should tell Paul about this. You know, Paul Owen, your husband?"

"You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"You are so jealous."

"And we're right back in high school."

"Cat, it's time to tell the guy how you feel."

"You're oversimplifying things."

"Or maybe you're just overcomplicating things."

"Is that even a word?"

"Right now, he's out in the stables, trying his darndest to entertain two 9-year olds. No man will do that unless he's the father or he's trying to get into the pants of the mother."

"You don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying. I'm saying the things neither of you will say. You know, you were right when you said we were right back in high school. Cuz two mature adults wouldn't dance around the truth like you two do. It's ridiculous how much the two of you are in denial."

"Why do you want this to happen so badly?"

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I don't just want you to get together with some random guy. If I wanted that, I would've approved of your marriage to Eddie."

"Don't talk badly of the dead, Katie."

"I'm not. Look, my point is, Gil Grissom isn't just some random guy and he's definitely not just trying to get into your pants. I watched him yesterday with Lindsey, and I can see he loves that little girl. You know why? Cuz he loves her mother just as much. And I'm sure you don't need me telling you how hard it is to find a man like that."

"I'm grateful for Grissom."

"Does he know that?"

"Yeah...of course...I think."

"Well maybe it's time to make sure he knows."

_*To be continued*_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers: Not mine

Spoilers: A little of Lady Heather's Box.

**+++++**

**THE PERFECT FAMILY**

**(Chapter 14)**

"Grissom? It's me."

"Come in." Grissom answered without looking up.

Catherine opened the door and let her herself in, closing the door behind her. "Your knees bothering you?" She asked, noticing the tube of pain relief cream beside him.

Grissom glanced at the cream and shrugged,  "Who knew riding a horse could be this tiring?"

She laughed. "So the girls actually got you to ride a horse, huh?"

"I don't like to disappoint."

"Even me?"

He stopped applying the cream to his knees and looked up at her. "What?"

"Can we talk?"

"I was under the impression we were already doing that." He twisted the cap back onto the tube of cream and looked at her with concern. "What is it?"

"What did you mean when you said you remembered every promise you made to me?"

"Well...I meant...I remember every promise I've made to you."

"Right."

"Catherine, what's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Ok..."

"No, I do know what's wrong."

"Ok, tell me."

"This is wrong." She waved her hand in the space between them.

"Us?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong with us?"

"I think you know."

"You know, I never understood why people talked like that. If you're here telling me, then obviously I don't know."

"You're really clueless, aren't you?"

"I guess so."

"Why did you drop everything at the lab to come here?"

"Because you wanted me to."

"I told you I was just kidding."

"You also told me you were glad I came anyway."

"And I meant it."

"Ok, then what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is what people will think."

"About me coming here?"

"Yes."

"Who's going to think what?"

"The others! The team!"

"They don't have to know."

"They'll figure it out, Grissom. They're not stupid. We left on the same day."

"Well then let them know. Who cares what other people think?"

"I do."

"You shouldn't."

"I can't. I can't just stand around listening to people whispering, wondering if it's true or not."

"What's true or not?"

"That we're together."

It finally dawned on Grissom what this was all about. "Is that what you're worried about? That people will think something's going on?"

"Is there? Gil, is there something going on?"

He stayed silent, not sure how to react.

"Just say yes or no. I just want an answer so I can stop stressing over this issue. Just tell me the truth, is there something going on between the two of us?"

"I can't answer for the both of us."

"Then answer for yourself."

Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, it's a definite yes. Catherine, I didn't come all the way here to Montana because I thought you wanted to be with me. I came here because I wanted to be with you."

Without another word, Catherine moved over to where he was sitting on the bed and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him gently on the lips. Before they knew it, they were completely on the bed and clothes were flying off at record speed.

"Wait..." Grissom pulled Catherine off him mid-kiss. "We can't do this right now."

"I've waited 15 years, Grissom. I don't wanna wait anymore."

"Catherine, we've both waited 15 years. We can afford to wait a little longer."

"Why?"

"Because you came here to be with your mother. We can't make this about us."

"Don't you get sick of always making sense?" Catherine dropped down in disappointment beside him.

"No." He smirked.

"So what now?"

"Now you go back to your room and I go take a cold shower."

Catherine slid off the bed, pulling her shirt back on along the way. "Fine. So I guess I'll see you tomorow."

"Goodnight Catherine."

"Goodnight Gil." She headed out into the hallway and smiled. Though completely unsatisfied in so many ways, she was satisfied to have gotten some things off her chest. "One down, one to go." She whispered to herself as she walked back to her room.

_*To be continued*_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers: Not mine

Spoilers: Inside The Box

**+++++**

THE PERFECT FAMILY

(Chapter 15)

"So something happened, right? I can tell I'm right. You don't have to a say a word and I can just tell that somethng happened." Katie let out a loud laugh as Catherine rolled her eyes and answered with continued silence. "So?"

"So what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"I thought you already knew everything? You don't need me to talk."

"C'mon Cat!"

"What do you wanna know, Katie? I know that whatever I say, you won't believe me."

"Try me."

"Nothing happened."

"I don't believe you."

"See!"

"Ok, so nothing happened...but you did talk, right?"

"Yes, we did. And that was it. We talked."

"That's boring." Katie shrugged, "I just thought if anyone's going to get some in this house, it might as well be you."

"Do you always have to talk about sex?"

"I'm sorry! I haven't seen Paul in a week! I'm deprived."

Catherine shook her head. "You've been married for 10 years and you two still act like newlyweds."

"That's love. I'm sure when you and Gil get married, you'll be the same way."

"Katie, we've barely passed the friendship line."

"It's only a matter of time."

"What's only a matter of time?"

"Mom! What did I tell you? You shouldn't be walking so much on your own! Here, sit down!" Katie quickly sprinted over to their mother and helped her to a chair.

"Katie, I may be dying but I'm not dead yet."

Catherine couldn't help but smile at her mother's truthful humour.

"What are you smiling at?" Katie retorted.

"Mom's a grown woman, Katie. Give her a little freedom."

"And when did you jump sides?" Katie said with a serious voice but a big smile on her face. "I'm gonna go wake my baby up. You two don't cause too much trouble, ok?"

Catherine waited until her sister was out of the kitchen before turning back to her mother. "So...you uh...sleep well?"

"Very well. You?"

"Pretty well." Catherine nodded and searched her brain for something else to say, not wanting an awkward silence to arise.

"Catherine, I don't want you trying so hard to make conversation. We don't have to talk." Her mother seemed to be able to read her mind. Noting Catherine's caught-off-guard look, her mother smiled, "We may have not seen each other for years but I still am your mother."

"Right."

"So where's Gil?"

At her question, Catherine let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing..." Catherine shook her head, "It's just that at work, he's this closed-off kinda guy. He doesn't interact much with people unless necessary and here, he's on first-names basis with everybody. It's weird."

"Well maybe he wants to be open here."

"Maybe."

"Maybe he has a reason to be open here."

Catherine looked suspiciously at her mother then sighed, "You've talked to Katie, haven't you?"

"Katie didn't have to say a word. These old eyes can see love from a mile away."

"Mom, it's not like that."

"Don't be silly, Catherine. I see the way he looks at you. Don't you think it's time to move on? I know you deserve to be happy and I can tell you're happy with him."

"Mom..."

"I know. I know it's too soon for me to try to be a mother to you again. So why don't you treat these words as ones coming from a friend? If you love him, let him know. Because you if you wait, you may lose your chance forever."

Catherine considered her words then asked, "Is that what happened to you? With Sam?"

Her mother looked away and it was her turn to be silent.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, you have every right to know." Her mother looked back at her. "Yes, I waited too long to let Sam know how I felt. I thought he knew but I guess he didn't. When I found out I was pregnant with you, I wanted nothing more than to have a family with him but I never told him my wishes. So he kept working and I kept getting more frustrated. Then finally I couldn't take it anymore but it was too late."

"He already met his wife?"

"Yes, she was a waitress at one of his hotels. When I told him I was pregnant, he told me he was in love...but not with me."

"I'm sorry." Catherine said genuinely. She had never known how painful this was for her mother.

"It's in the past."

"No, I mean I'm sorry for making such a big deal out of this. I never realized how hard this was for you. I never even considered the possibility that maybe you didn't tell me because it was just too painful."

"It's doesn't matter anymore. Katie's father was a noble man who agreed to marry me and take care of you. He was everything I wanted Sam to be."

"He loved you."

"He did. I just hope he knew I loved him just as much."

"I'm sure he did."

"I wish you could've known him better."

"I do too, Mom, I do too."

_*To be continued*_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers: Not mine

Spoilers: Inside The Box

**+++++**

**THE PERFECT FAMILY**

**(Chapter 16)**

"What's wrong?"

Catherine looked up and shook her head with a laugh.

"What?" Grissom took the empty seat beside her on the porch swing.

"It's weird. You being so...caring."

"I thought you wanted me to be more personable?"

"I do. I said it's weird, not bad."

"So what are you doing out here?"

"Watching the sun set."

"The entire process?"

"It's the wait that makes the end so rewarding."

"Are we still talking about the sun setting or are we talking about something else?"

"What do you think I'm talking about?"

He looked away when she looked at him and shrugged. "Nothing."

"Grissom, if I remember correctly, I'm not the one who wanted to wait this one out."

"Ok, now I know we're definitely not talking about the sunset anymore."

"I talked to my mother."

"And?"

"It went...well."

"You don't sound too sure."

"No, I am. It actally went a lot better than most of our other conversations. We talked about Sam."

"That's a good start."

"Yeah."

"Does this mean you're going back to Vegas?"

"I don't know." Catherine shook her head. "A part of me wants to run home and a part of me wants to stay."

"Which part of you is winning?"

"Well it depends. Usually it's the part that wants me to stay. But when you're around, all I wanna do is run home and..." She trailed off, ending with a smile.

"It's flattering to know what a strong effect I have on you."

"I'm sorry I don't have as much self-control as you."

Grissom let out a soft chuckle. "This is harder for me than you think, Catherine."

She let her head drop onto his shoulder and hugged his arm tightly. "I'm afraid to stay, Gil. I don't wanna be here when she leaves."

"Your mother?"

"I don't wanna lose her again." Her voice was reduced to a barely audible whisper.

Not knowing what to say, Grissom simply kissed her hair and hoped his presence was enough comfort as the sun slowly began to set.

_*To be continued*_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimers: Not mine

Spoilers: Nope

+++++

**THE PERFECT FAMILY**

**(Chapter 17)**

"Are you gonna cry?"

"What?" Catherine looked at her sister with a confused look.

"Of course you won't! What am I saying? My big sis doesn't cry over men. She's too strong for that." Katie smiled.

"Katie, what are you talking about?"

"I can't believe Gil left." The younger sister continued as if she did't hear Catherine's question.

"He has a job. A life."

"Not one without you."

"Katie, stop making this sound so dramatic. There's nothing serious going on between Grissom and me."

"Yet."

"He has no reason to be here. It's enough he was here for a while."

"But you miss him. Right?"

Catherine gave a side-glance to her sister but said nothing.

"Ah. The beauty of young love."

"First of all, neither of us are young anymore and who said this has anything to do with love?"

"Oh God...not this again. It's just the two of us, Cat. You don't have to be so shy about how you feel."

"Katie..."

"Alright, enough about Gil. How are things with Mom?"

"Fine."

"I know I've said this a million times but it means the world to her having you and Lindsey here."

"I know."

"She's so happy now. It's been a while since I've actually seen her smile." Katie looked away sadly. "She tries so hard to put up a strong front for our sake. I know she doesn't want to scare us and I don't want her to know I'm scared but I am. Cat, I don't know what to do. I tell myself I have to be strong for Mom. I want to help her get better but it's like every single day that passes, she just gets worst. When you came and I saw how much it meant to her, I thought it would be enough to make her better again but..."

"Katie, she's sick. No matter what we do, her illness isn't going to disappear."

"So we just let her die?"

"No, we make sure her last days aren't passed alone and unhappily."

"It's not enough."

"I know. But it's all we can do."

_*To be continued*_


End file.
